


Like You've Been Here Before

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cabbage Man was sure he'd seen the curious creature before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, for the week #61: stormy petrol (or, one who appears at the onset of a storm or trouble)

* * *

It was a peculiar little creature – large ears and curious, intelligent eyes. It had appeared at his stall, hanging by its tail from the canvas that protected his wares from the elements. He studied the animal warily, and it looked right back at him with no fear.

It seemed familiar to him - as if their paths had crossed before. Judging by the awed reactions of those around him, it was an unusual beast that not many people had seen before.

But he _had._ He just couldn't remember where.

Suddenly there was a violent wind, a red and yellow blur, and the cracking and splintering of wood. He was left standing dumbstruck in front of what once had been his beautiful stand piled high with produce.

An anguished yell rose from his chest. "My cabbages!"

The white animal he had just been looking at burst from underneath the wreckage. With a squeal, it took off after the red and yellow blur.

_Oh._

* * *


End file.
